


Let's Go for a Ride

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink if you squint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, ass eating, butt plug, dildo, model!sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Sehun and Jongin had just finished their last photoshoot of the year. They usually went to celebrate with their company but this year they had something very different in mind. Celebrating comes in many forms right?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Let's Go for a Ride

“Do you remember our bet?” Jongin asked Sehun as they headed to the parking garage. Usually they had a driver for big shoots like that day but instead Sehun bargained with their manager for an exception. 

“Have I ever been one to forget?”

“Nope.” 

“Then could you break a few traffic laws because I’m ready to taste you.” That last part was accented with a growl from deep within the back of Jongin’s throat. It sent shivers down Sehun’s spine and created anticipation for what’s to come. 

“So needy,” Sehun jokes.

“I haven’t had you in a month.”

Which was very true. And this moment came to fruition. For whatever reason they made a deal to go sex free for an entire month. They wanted to see how much they could build their sexual tension. Well it’s been built and both barely made it. Jongin was sometimes difficult to deal with on even his best days. Add sexual frustration and the fact he lives and breathes the same air as the cause of that frustration then he’s downright nuclear. Sehun isn’t much better. Kudos to the staff for obviously noticing but not bothering to say a thing about it.

“Jongin we made it this long. What’s a few more minutes?” But let’s be real Sehun wanted this just as bad and yes he was willing to blow through a few stop signs if it meant getting back to their apartment faster. 

Jongin said nothing to that as he yanked Sehun’s car door open and slid in. He got in seconds later and sped off into the night. The ride back was a quiet one. Well except for Jongin’s incessant drumming with his fingers on the dashboard. His patience wasn’t running thin anymore. It was completely shot to hell. This was going to be a long night. Sehun was almost certain neither would be walking in the morning. 

Before Sehun even had the car off, Jongin was out his door and storming across the parking garage of their apartment building. Sehun tried his best to keep up but by the time he made it to the elevators the other was gone.

“Impatient much,” he grumbled to himself as the doors pinged, signaling the arrival of another elevator. Stepping on he pushed the button for the penthouse and waited patiently for it to arrive at its destination. Luckily it didn’t stop on any other floors.

Sehun stepped off and barely made it two steps into the dark penthouse before he was pushed up against the door and lips were attached to his neck. He felt a subtle but forceful bite which caused him to moan. 

“Mm..I’ve missed that sound. And you.” Jongin said

“Could you at least kiss me first?” Sehun choked out 

Jongin obliged by rising to his full height and capturing Sehun’s plump bottom lip into his. He sucked and lightly licked it before completely bringing their lips together. Sehun felt Jongin’s large hands grab his behind and pull them closer which caused their crotches to rub against each other. They both moaned loudly into the kiss. 

“You’re so hard, baby. I want you right here,” Jongin said as he detached himself from Sehun’s mouth so he could start taking their clothes off. They did away with their tops at the same time.

Sehun leaned his body back against the front door as Jongin took a nipple into his mouth which caused Sehun’s breath to hitch. While his mouth was occupied his hands were too. Unbuttoning the front of Sehun’s pants, Jongin slid a hand in and lightly dragged it over his clothed cock.

He felt him hardening in his hand and god he wanted that in his mouth. Getting down on his knees he pulled Sehun’s pants down his long 185cm legs and left them pooled around his feet. 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Jongin looked up to see Sehun watching him with hooded eyes and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing in that moment then he didn’t know what was. 

Jongin kissed his way up Sehun’s thighs before he reached his fingers into the band of his black boxer briefs and sprang his cock free. It was beautiful to be honest.

“You’re so large,” he said in awe as he wrapped his hand around Sehun and circled in slow ministrations. Another moan was released from the man above him and it shook him to the core. 

“Jongin—please.” Wanting to hear him beg more, Jongin lightly sucked on the tip of him. In response, hands tightly grabbed onto his hair but he didn’t care because he wanted to hear Sehun begging until he came in his mouth. 

Reaching his hand around he brought a thumb to Sehun’s entrance as he continued to suck on the tip of his cock. He used his thumb to tease him but never entering. No that would come later. 

“Jongin, do something.” 

“I will baby.” He looked up to see the strain in Sehun’s neck as he was so tightly wound at Jongin moving so slow. To release the tension just a bit he sucked his middle and forefinger before sliding one inside him. His hole nearly sucked his finger up and didn’t that serve to turn Jongin on. He needed his cock inside Sehun so badly but this had be done first. It had been too long so he wanted to have all the pleasures that he could hear, see, and taste. 

While his fingers worked to scissor Sehun open, he finally took all of him into his mouth. The initial reaction had Sehun writhing under him before he was just groaning and breathing heavily. There was not much else he could do, with Jongin on his knees and his back against the door. 

“Oh my god.”

Jongin looked up through his eyelashes to see Sehun just spent. And he hadn’t even come yet. His head was leaning against the door, his mouth slightly ajar, breaths coming in hitches, cheeks completely rosy, and his hair was disheveled. Absolutely beautiful to Jongin.

“Come for me, baby.” Jongin wanted to swallow every last bit of Sehun. His taste in his mouth was better than anything he’d ever had before. 

Picking up the rhythm of his fingers and mouth he could feel Sehun’s cock throb against him. He was so close now. So, he brushed his finger across Sehun’s sweet spot and took a hard pull on his cock and seconds later he came undone with his name on his mouth.

“Mm...” he moaned as jets of cum hit the back of his throat. Sliding his fingers from his hole and detaching his mouth from Sehun’s cock, Jongin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand proceeded to stand up and nuzzle up against Sehun’s neck. They both needed a break after that and the scent that Sehun carried always seemed to be a good refresher.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Sehun said softly into the now quiet room. 

“Same.”

They didn’t move for what felt like an eternity before Sehun took the initiative and pulled them over to the couch. Jongin’s knees were sore and Sehun’s legs were seconds from giving out so the bed was too far; the couch was their next best option. 

Sehun waited for Jongin to get comfortable before he straddled his lap.

“Did you read my mind?” Jongin asked 

“No. Why?”

“Because I was going to ask you to ride me.” 

Sehun just laughed. No, it was true he hadn’t read Jongin’s mind but he knew the other loved to watch his posture when he rode him. It especially helped that there was a mirror across the way and Jongin had a birds eye view of not only his spine but could also watch how he slid in and out of Sehun’s hole. Erotic to say the least. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?”

“Maybe. But you can always tell me again,” Sehun smirked down at him.

Instead of repeating himself Jongin just left a fleeting kiss on Sehun’s now swollen lips, before he bent down and latched onto one of his nipples. At first he stiffened against him before he relaxed and let the sensations of Jongin’s tongue overtake him. A deep moan rumbled from within Sehun’s chest and Jongin almost stopped just to take the sound in. 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” he said as he just ghosted across Sehun’s nipples.

“And I’ll never get tired of doing it.”

“I want to be inside you. I need to be inside you.” Jongin could barely speak as Sehun was just slowly grinding on him. He was hard as a rock and the sensations would make him come before he even made it to his goal destination.

“You know I’m always yours, babe.” Sehun responded

Taking himself in his hand he lined up to Sehun’s hole and let him slowly slide himself down on his swelling cock. He watched the entire thing through the mirror. The way Sehun’s hole swallowed him inch by inch until he was filled up. His cock jumped at the sight.

“I love this.” That was the best response Jongin had for the feelings he was going through. 

“And I love you.” Sehun bent down to kiss Jongin fully on his plump lips as he started slow movements with his hips. Jongin latched on to his sides to get a better grip on the man.

Letting his head fall back against the couch Jongin just felt everything through every inch of his body. Sehun’s lips now attached to his neck, chests against each other; emanating the same heat, the sounds of ass hitting thighs and the deep erotic moans filling the room.

“Sehun—“ he choked out. Jongin could feel himself getting closer to the brink but he didn’t want it like that. However, Sehun had a different idea. In response to him moaning out his name, the younger just rode him faster. Clearly, now chasing his own high. 

“Sehun—oh god...”

“Come inside me. Please, Jongin.” The begging did it. Pistoning upwards to match Sehun’s own motions he brought them both over the edge. Sehun came down on Jongin’s bare chest and Jongin exploded inside his ass. That orgasm had him seeing black spots for a few seconds.

“Sehun?” Jongin wasn’t done by a long shot but he wanted to make sure Sehun was okay. 

“Mm...” came the deep response 

“I want to bend you over this coffee table and fuck you from behind. Hard.” Jongin was about to say but Sehun climbed off of his lap and said, “Do it, babe.”

Still dripping from his hole, Sehun without a care slid down to his knees and maneuvered his lithe body across the coffee table. 

“Hold on. Here.” Jongin snagged a pillow from the couch and placed them under Sehun’s knees to save them from scratching on their carpet.

“Thanks.”

Jongin sat behind him in awe and just thought how he wanted to ravish him with his mouth, his hands, his cock. Everything. He wanted the younger limp and whimpering under him.

“Good god.” He had to taste. Scooting to the edge of the couch he brought Sehun’s behind as close as he could get without jostling his position across the table to much. Massaging his mounds with his hands, he brought his mouth to Sehun’s dripping hole. With slow laps he cleaned up around his puckered hole before he took a hard suck to the hole itself. 

“JONGIN!” Sehun shouted

He kept going despite Sehun flailing under him. His legs were shaking against Jongin’s elbows, his back was even more ramrod straight, and his head had completely fallen over on the table. 

“Jongin! I’m gonna come.” And Jongin could feel it every time Sehun clenched around his tongue. And his patience be damned he pulled out and switched to using his fingers to spread Sehun apart. Even though he was stretched earlier he wanted to make sure he was good and prepared this time around. 

“Get inside me damn it Jongin!!” The frustration was evident now.

“Soon.” 

“No. Now!” 

Jongin could see the veins in Sehun’s neck straining. Okay, so maybe he was slightly teasing the man. Where was the fun in NOT teasing his man? 

“Okay, okay.” Retracting his fingers he stood up and angled his cock at Sehun’s hole. He didn’t immediately enter but instead just rutted around the outside eliciting a loud moan not only out of himself but Sehun too. 

They both could’ve come from that alone but nope. Eventually, Jongin obeyed Sehun’s request and entered on just one thrust. His legs gave out on that and he just draped himself over Sehun’s back so he could compose himself before he continued. When he was ready he started slowly so his legs could get with the program and he could grip onto things properly. Sehun was just breathing in choked breaths under him. That would soon change.

Rising to his full height behind Sehun, Jongin grabbed onto his slim waist and thrusted. He was so tight it nearly made him convulse but he eventually found a rhythm. It felt good being with Sehun after what seemed like an eternity. He didn’t think he could handle going that long again.

Despite the pent up frustration and tension making this all the more better he still wanted Sehun as often as he could get him. Whether it was at home, in the car, quickies in a closet, literally anywhere; he just wanted him and he knew Sehun was the same.

“Harder, baby please.” Sehun was nearly out of breath beneath him. Hoisting him up on unsteady legs, he brought them back to chest and held Sehun with one arm around his waist while he continued to pound into him. 

“Jongin—deeper!”

Sehun bent himself at the waist, hands to toes and that must’ve been the perfect position because he moaned so loud it vibrated all the way to Jongin’s cock. Using that as motivation he went harder, faster, deeper with only slapping skin to fill the room. 

“I’m close,” Sehun said breathlessly.

Jongin pulled out so fast that he hissed. Sehun collapsed on the table and he left him that way while he went and grabbed something from their bedroom. 

“Let’s play, shall we?” 

“Jongin. I wanna come.” 

“You will babe. I promise.” 

Jongin had brought out a dildo and a vibrator. He had the idea in mind to double stuff Sehun. However, he didn’t know if he wanted the dildo/vibrator combo while he fucked his mouth or the dildo/cock combo and have Sehun come from the vibrator later. Choices, choices. 

“I’m empty. Fill me up.” 

“I will.” 

He was going to get a serious case of the blue balls if he didn’t think fast. Since he really wanted his cock to be swallowed by Sehun’s hole he went the dildo/cock route. 

“Fuck yourself. I want to watch,” Jongin demanded.

“But—but I want you,” Sehun whined. 

“And you’ll get me.”

Reluctantly, Sehun put his hand where Jongin’s once was and moved the dildo in and out of his hole. He was still halfway splayed across their coffee table and Jongin thought he looked absolutely sinful. He had to stop himself from touching himself because he was going to come inside and all over Sehun. He wanted his cock swallowed right next to that dildo. 

“Daddy, please help me come:” 

Jongin stalled out then. It was very rare when Sehun used that moniker with him but when he did it was at his absolute neediest moments. Clearly, they’d reach that point. Jongin pulled him up by the waist and sat them back on the couch. With Sehun facing the mirror he adjusted the dildo so he had room for his own cock.

“Slowly, babe. Okay?” 

“Mhmm—-“ Sehun slowly slid himself down around both Jongin and the dildo. They both groaned.

When he’d adjusted to the stretch Sehun rode Jongin again. Looking over his broad shoulders they stared at each other in the mirror. Sehun’s eyes were glossy with need and Jongin’s were intense with hunger. Both of them were being fed. 

“Magnificent,” Jongin said softly.

“I’m close.”

“Come for me,” Jongin snaked his arm around and jerked Sehun’s cock off in sync with his rhythms. Moments later Sehun was coming over his hand, chest, and some spilled out onto the edge of the table. 

“You okay?” Jongin asked 

“Yep, but what about you?”

He was still painfully hard, “Bend over for me.” 

Sehun obliged without complaint and Jongin took the dildo out and tossed it to the side without slipping out. Standing up again, he pistoned into Sehun from behind and chased his own high until he came in spurts inside Sehun. Right when he was almost done he jerked himself off and completed over the dip in Sehun’s back and he just stood there and watched as it dripped everywhere slowly making its way down his legs and toned thighs. 

Now, completely spent Jongin collapsed on the couch while Sehun laid out on the floor in front of him. He knew he needed to clean up and get them both a shower but right now this was the most comfortable spot for them both.

“Thank you, Jongin.” 

“For what?”

“Always treating me right.” 

“You deserve it. Forever.”

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Jongin picked Sehun up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. Luckily, the bathroom was attached and he didn’t have to stop at the bed. Walking in, he turned the lights on low and held Sehun against the glass of the shower. Reaching in he turned the knob to medium and waited a few minutes before he turned it up to hot. Sehun liked the water a certain temperature so he didn’t mind waiting a few extra minutes for a much needed shower. 

“Come on, it’s warm enough.” Pulling the doors all the way open he let Sehun get in first. Not immediately going in afterwards he went to the closet and pulled out some towels and shut the bathroom door. They both liked the steam from the shower to clog the entire bathroom. It was somehow soothing to them. 

When all was in order he slid in behind Sehun and the warm water was such a welcome relief. Just as he was about to reach for the bottle of shampoo Sehun grabbed his chin and brought him into a slow and sensual kiss. It felt like a kiss of reverence and he returned it tenfold.

They pulled apart on a peck and continued showering. Sometimes switching places easily so they could both get enough water to rinse off. When they were done almost twenty minutes later, Sehun was dozing off; slumped against Jongin’s wet chest. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Any other time that would be sexy.”

Jongin just laughed and he knew Sehun was smiling even without seeing him. As expected the bathroom was covered in steam but that didn’t stop Jongin from reaching forward and grabbing the towels from the counter. He handed one to Sehun who dried off quickly and tied it around his waist.Jongin followed suit and together they walked back into the bedroom. Since he had to clean up, Jongin headed to the drawers and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants while Sehun snuggled under the covers completely naked. 

“Rest while I get us some food okay?”

He just got a groan in response. Walking around to their nightstands Jongin lit the fresh linen smelling candles and then walked back into their living room. It was a mess but it shouldn’t take him long to get it cleaned up. First, he called the little Korean diner that was down the street and ordered their food and then he went to the kitchen to get some soap, warm water, and a towel.

Thank heavens the couch was leather so things wouldn’t stain but it was always good to run it down with a nice soap bath. When he finished with the cushions he went and got another fresh bucket of hot water and cleaned up the glass coffee table which he then went over with glass cleaner when it dried. Lastly, he took the rug and put it in the washer. Just as he turned the washer on and dumped out the water the doorbell rang. Hanging up the towels he went and answered the door.

“Good evening, Mr. Kim. My mother told me to tell you happy holidays and may you have a blessed new year.” 

“Thank you Jae-hyun and likewise to you all as well. You can keep the change too, okay.” Jongin grabbed his wallet and handed the boy a $100 which he took with shaking hands. With a polite bow the boy left and Jongin locked things up for the night. 

He kept the hallway light on and headed back to the bedroom with food in hand. Sehun was lightly snoring under the sheets and it pained him to wake him up but he knew he’d be angry in the morning when he was starving. 

“Sehun. Sehun wake up. I’ve got your food.” The man barely stirred. Not until Jongin bent over and ran a hand through his drying hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“Huh—“

“Let’s eat.”

Fluffing his pillows up, Sehun brought his torso to a sitting position as Jongin slid in next to him. He didn’t get them something heavy but enough to fill them up. For Sehun, he got him a beef soup with a few vegetables and for himself a noodle soup. 

“Mmm this is delicious.” Sehun’s stomach grumbled so loudly he almost choked on his next bite.

“Knew you’d like that.” 

“You always know what I like.” 

Jongin blushed as he dove into his own dinner. The sounds of just them eating was a comforting sound as they finished their late night dinner together. When they were done Jongin got up and tossed the trash and Sehun went to brush his teeth. He came back with two ice cold bottles of water. Sehun started in on his as Jongin put his own on the nightstand and went to brush his teeth as well. 

“I hope you’re not planning on sleeping in those.” Jongin jumped as he turned the bathroom lights out. Sehun was looking at him through hooded eyes. 

“I wasn’t but please tell me why I shouldn’t,” he countered.

“Come to bed and see why.” 

Leaving his pants at the side of the bed he slipped in behind Sehun. 

“Start exploring Jongin.” Sehun grinded his ass on Jongin’s flaccid cock. Biting back a moan he reached between the sheets and teased around Sehun’s hole. When he found what he assumed Sehun wanted him to find that moan left his mouth. 

“Naughty, naughty boy.”

“Can’t ever say I’m never prepared.”

Jongin kissed Sehun’s shoulder blade as he pulled the plug out of his ass. He put it somewhere on the nightstand and slowly slid into Sehun’s ready and stretched hole. They both moaned at the same time.

“This’ll never get old,” Sehun whispered.

And I’ll never stop enjoying being inside you.” Pulling him in closer, he let Sehun intertwine their fingers as he brought them around to his chest and laid it directly over his beating heart. 

“I love you Sehun.”

“And I love you more.”

“I don’t think that’s possible but okay.” With another peck on his shoulder blades they both drifted off to dreamland. The candles had now dwindled down and the only light in the room was coming from the moonlight. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were small flecks of snow falling outside. 

This was the best way to celebrate the end of another year and to enter a new one with the love of his life. He didn’t know a time when he’d ever been happier than in that moment. Jongin wouldn’t change this for the world.

He was happy. Content. And he never wanted to let this moment go. Tomorrow was not promised to anyone so it was always best to live in the moment and that’s exactly what he did. 

“I love you to the end of the world and back,” Jongin spoke into the quiet room and then slept.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> follow me on twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
